paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Circus Act part 3
Ringmaster was getting closes and closer to where Skye was hiding. (CLANK!) Ringmaster turns around to find Anna near the door. Anna then runs out through the door, and the Ringmaster chasing her. Skye: Quickly, we need to get out of here! Marshall: But there is no way out. Chase: Ya, all there is behind that door is a big maze. Skye: So we can't get out of here? Chase: No, or at least in time that is. Dirge: Hmm... Zuma: What awe you thinking diwge? Dirge: Skye, hide once again, I have an idea. Ringmaster: *whip sound* Get back in there! *whip sound* Ringmaster and Anna walk back in through the door, but just in time after Skye hid. Ringmaster: Now, where is that dog? Dirge: I saw her Ringmaster! All the pups: Dirge! Ringmaster then whips the pups except for Dirge. Ringmaster: Dierg! Dirge: Umm... it's Dirge, Ringmaster. Ringmaster: Whatever! Where did she go? Dirge: *looks at pups then back at ringmaster and points at door* She went that way and took a right. Ringmaster: Thank you. *He then runs the way Dirge said to try and find Skye* Dirge: Skye, you can come out now. Skye then walks out. Skye: Thanks. Dirge: No problem, now we have enough time to figure this out. Marshall: I need to get something, you guys go on ahead. The pups (except Marshall) and Anna then left the room, trying to get through the maze. They walked around in the maze fo about an hour until something happened. Ringmaster: GOTCHA!!! There then was a whip crack, but noone got hurt. The pups and Anna started running through the maze. Skye: Make a left here! Rubble: No we went that way, go right here. Chase: Down there is a dead end! Zuma: Huwwy up! Dirge: Don't go right! Go left! GO LEFT! Tundra: We were just here! Rocky: No! It's straight ahead! The pups and Anna ended up at a dead end, being trapped by Ringmaster. Ringmaster: I finally found you! Ringmaster then slowly walks to the pups and Anna. Tundra: *hugging Rocky* Rocky. I'm scared. Ringmaster: Shut up! *whip crack* Rocky: Augh! Tundra: Rocky! Ringmaster: I said shut up! *whip crack* Rocky: Arugh! Rocky then colapses to the floor. Tundra could say a word, but she knows it would put Rocky in more danger, so all she did was cry. Ringmaster: NOW! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO... Just then, sparks flew out of Ringmaster Ringmaster: T-t-t-t... Error, Error, finding error, SCREEEEEEEE!, Still finding error, if stop press cancel. The pups look at Ringmaster confused. Ringmaster: Error not found, printing recipt, press start, loading. *arm falls off* Hurt Hurt Danger Dange the answer is the square root of problem. It is going to be a sunny day today. *other arm falls off* Hurt Hurt Hurt Hurt. Uploading, bbbbbaaaaccccckkkkkkuuuuupppp ddddddddddddddddaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *head exploads* Zinck: Great job Marshall! Pups: Marshall? The robot then falls down to reveal Zinck and Marshall (Marshall had his pup-pack and the hose was out). Pups: Marshall! Anna: Zinck? Zinck: Hey Anna! *Zinck then runs up to Anna and hugs her tightly* I missed you so much! Later, when they got out. Zinck: It was so nice to see you guys again, but we have to go. *Zinck then leaves* Anna: Zinck, such a wierd kid. Chase: How is he so wierd? Anna: Tell me, have you ever seen any of Zinck's emotions? Pups: Yes, but not much. Anna: You don't see them much because he doesn't reveal any emotions, however, Zinck's emotions are an infanate void. Pups: Huh? *Anna the fallows Zinck* Marshall: That was wierd. Rocky: Not as wierd as you guys not helping me. Pups help Rocky. At night. ??????: Hehehe, so I have a new target to help. *Stares at moon* Good luck, PAW Patrol. *laughs evily* The End?